An Animal Mechanical's Best Friend
An Animal Mechanical's Best Friend is the 6th episode of Season 2. Summary The Animal Mechanicals adopt talking pets of their own; Rex and Komodo both adopt dogs,Unicorn adopts a cat, Mouse adopts a canary, and Sasquatch adopts a monkey. But then they learn that it's not always easy to take care of them. Plot The episode starts at Hub City Park where Dennis, Betty, and Strawberry are playing with their pets Gnasher, Purrsy, and Custard and Pupcake. Lief and the Animal Mechanicals came over to watch them just as Mouse was being charmed by the pets' cuteness and wishes that she had a pet. Komodo, Sasquatch, Rex, and Unicorn agreed with Mouse and wished that they had pets too. Lief then suggests that they should go to the Hub City pet store to find some perfect pets for them and Dennis, Gnasher, Betty, Purrsy, Strawberry, Pup Cake, and Custard will come to help them. Later, at the Hub City Pet Store, Lief and his friends were looking for the perfect pets for the Animal Mechanicals. Inside, there were puppies, kittens, birds, and exotic animals. Komodo and Rex look into the puppy pen and spot two cute puppies with the same colors as them, while at the kitten pen, Unicorn finds a pink and white seductive kitten with a star on her forehead licking herself clean, Mouse befriends a beautiful canary at the birds' section, and Sasquatch finds a blue monkey at the exotic animals place. The Animal Mechanicals have found their perfect pets! After buying their pets and instruction books on how to take care of them, the Hub Squad kids and the Animal Mechanicals thanked the cashier and said goodbye as the Animal Mechanicals were ready to play with their new pets. Back in the Hub City Park, Dennis, Strawberry, and Betty were playing with their pets again while the Animal Mechanicals played with their own. However, Rex was having trouble getting the green Siberian husky to get up as the the husky was only sleeping. Suddenly, the smell of hot dogs woke the husky up and he ran over to a hot dog vendor to grab a hot dog! Rex quickly went up to the vendor and apologizes to the hot dog vendor guy while munching on some spilled hot dogs. When Rex saw the green husky munching on his hot dog, it inspired Rex to name the dog, Muncher. Just then, his friends came over to see if everything is alright as Rex says that everything's fine, even though it ended up as a big mess. Rex then picks up Muncher and took him back home to give him a bath just as the Animal Mechanicals decide to clean up their pets too, so they followed their leader. At the Animal Mechanicals' base, Unicorn was giving her pet cat and nice bath. She shampooed her, conditioned her, soaped her, clipped her claws, combed her fur, and finally spritzed her with perfume. Seeing her new cat's fur shine after her bath gave Unicorn the idea to name her cat, Star Shine, because of her cat's shiny fur and the star mark on her forehead. Just then, Unicorn and Star Shine heard a noise from Rex's room and they and their friends went to check out what's going on. When the Animal Mechanicals saw what was happening in Rex's room, they found that Rex is having some trouble giving Muncher a bath. Sasquatch catches Muncher and Mouse calms Muncher down while Komodo and Unicorn helped Rex give Muncher his bath. After the bath, Muncher shook the water off of him and his belly rumbled. Rex guessed that he must be hungry again so he went to the fridge to grab his dog friend a snack. He finds ham and feeds it to Muncher, who chews on it, then swallows a piece of it. Characters shown in this episode Komodo Sasquatch Mouse Unicorn Rex Lief Dennis Gnasher Betty Barrett Strawberry Shortcake Blythe Baxter Trivia *Like all the Animal Mechanicals, their pets have the same colors and patterns. *Lief's pet dragon, Sizzle, makes his sixth appearance. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes